It's a Secret
by annabethchase96
Summary: Anna and Cassidy were never supposed to meet. But when they do, Rachel and Finn have a LOT of explaining to do. And no one is prepared for the truth.


Mkay, so I was going through my stories, looking at the ones I liked versus the one's I didn't like, and the I realized how BADLY written this was. SO I revamped it, and know you know what happened before all of this nonsense. As some of you have noticed, this story is like the Parent Trap. Yes I got my idea from there, but that entire plot is a rough outline of my story. so don't be all mean and say,"You stole that from the Parent Trap!" Well, i didn't. Okay I'm done ranting for now.

A/N: I do not own Glee, or the Parent Trap. Glee belongs to Fox.

* * *

"Rachel, why are we fighting about this again? It's not a big deal! I can still go to your show, but I'll have to come a little late," Finn reasoned to his wife. Rachel scoffed at his logic.

"FINN! Are you NOT listening? You CAN'T get into a Broadway show LATE! It's just not POSSIBLE! God, your such a idiot!"

"And what about Annie and Cassie? Remember them our 9 month old twin daughters? What about them Rachel? It's like you don't even consider them? Somebody has to watch them! They come before my career, why can't they come before yours?"

"Oh don't even pull that shit with me Finn, you barely have a career! Your the backup reporter's backup on ESPN! For HIGH SCHOOL football! Nobody cares about high school football! I'm a Broadway actress! My career is SO much more important!" She hadn't meant to hurt him, but the words still stung.

"Oh like your so much more important! Your a VILLAGER! You don't have any lines! Your dreams are over!" When he realized what he'd said, his whole demeanor changed. "Babe, I'm so sorr-"

"I've had enough Finn. I think it would better for both of us if we seperated," She spat.

"Maybe we should!"

"Is that what you want?"

"Is that what YOU want?" They stared at each other for a long time.

"Then I guess it's over. I have my divorce lawyer call you with the papers," She spoke without any emotion, her face stone-like.

"What about the gir-"

"You take Cassidy. I'll take Anna. And when the appropriate time comes, they can meet. And that arrangement is final, Finn. No if, and's, or but's about it. Now I suggest you pack your bags and Cassidy's so you can leave in the morning, understood?" He nodded, still in complete and utter shock. Was this really happening?

He tip-toed into the girl's room, careful not to wake them, if the aforementioned argument hadn't already. Suprisingly enough, they were both sound asleep. He stared at Cassidy for a moment, the focused on Anna. Tomorrow would be last time he'd see her for, well he didn't know how long.

"Don't you worry Annie, I'll come back for you, and your mommy. We'll fix this someday, I promise. Don't you ever forget that I love you, got it?" He knew she couldn't understand him, but she had his word anyways.

Long after Finn was asleep, Rachel tip-toed into her daughters' room, knowing they would be asleep. She swept her eyes over her sleeping beauties, her gaze lingering on Cassidy. Her sweet, funny little Cassie-bug. After tomorrow, she had no clue when they would meet again.

Why had she even suggested divorce? She had blown up over a show, just one little show! And even though it was opening night, there would be plenty of other shows. She couldn't fix this, because that would mean admitting that she was wrong. Her pride was far too large for anything of that nature. She kissed each of their foreheads, and with tears glistening in her brown orbs, she quietly closed the door and walked silently to her bedroom.

When morning came, neither wanted to admit that they were wrong. Finn packed up his car and loaded Cassidy into her car seat, his heart breaking at the look of innocence in her eyes. Rachel truged to the driveway holding Anna close. Finn warily approched them, and Rachel forced a small smile when she held out Anna for Finn to hug. He held her close and kissed her head. Her tiny fingers gripped his shirt as he tried to pry her off. Her lip quivered, but thankfully no tears were spilled.

Finn shifted his gaze to Rachel. She was the same girl he had fallen in love with, the same dramatic, beautiful girl. He gathered her into his arms, and held her tightly to his chest.

"I love you Rachel Hudson, no matter what happens. Never forget that, ever. Promise?" She nodded and she was fighting back tears.

"I love you too, always," She whispered back, trying so hard not to cry. She couldn't breathe, her chest was tight. Finn kissed her head, and smiled at her. He was still the same boy she'd fallen for all those years ago. Handsome, awkward, and goofy. He climbed into his truck, and then they were gone. When she couldn't see them anymore, Rachel broke down right there in the middle of her driveway.

* * *

I know, short, but it was longer on WordPad. So, yeah. I'm done. Next chapter will probably be in a week or so. (: PEACE and I'm out!

-Shelby


End file.
